In one previous compressor of this general type a length of electrical cord is permanently affixed to the case at one of its ends and at the other end it has a socket which can be plugged into the cigar lighter of a vehicle dashboard. The compressor has an air hose which can be attached to the inflation valve of a tire. The compressor is then operated to inflate a tire as required.
According to one improvement an illuminating light is built into the case and mounted on the end of a hinged arm which can be raised from the case to provide general illumination of the working area.
According to a further arrangement which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,579, the illuminating light is removable from the end of the hinged arm and so is the said one end of the electrical cord from the case. That said one end can then be attached directly to the light so that the light can be used separately from the compressor and case. A problem with such an arrangement is, however, that the compressor cannot be used remotely from the light since, as soon as the cord is attached directly to the light, the compressor becomes disconnected from the electrical source. One cannot, therefore, use the light as a warning hazard light positioned at the rear of a vehicle whilst using the compressor to inflate say the near side front tire of a vehicle.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved arrangement for a portable compressor of this type where the light can be used separately from the case yet at the same time the compressor can be independently operated.